


Guide

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [59]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] Your a spirit of the Wind. You usually reserve your guidance for Travellers, but today you follow a child and make sure they get home safe. They seem to have wandered off, but when they reach home the smiles are worth it.
Series: Prompt fills [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Guide

I swoop and soar on the currents of the air, listening to the whispers of the Gusts. The chattering zephyrs are quiet today, bringing no news of travellers on the roads within my domain.

One, a quiet breeze, tugs at my attention. A brush against my essence tells me of a Mind far from the trails. Stronger winds try to push it away, deeming its news unimportant, but I pull it back, absorbing its knowledge into myself before releasing it, giving it strength in thanks.

The mind belongs to a youngling, its physical form barely an impediment to the breeze. I swirl in the clouds, mulling over this discovery. Younglings are rarely found away from the barriers that block Minds from my knowledge.

Diving towards the land, I make my choice. This Mind is no great hero to tell tales of my aid, or respected merchant to spread word of my benevolent actions, but help it I will. I was a youngling once, before my Ascension. I would have wanted help were I the one lost.

I flurry the leaves up around the youngling, drawing its attention. I direct a breeze along the forest floor, showing it the way I wish it to go.

There are more minds in the forest, primal and hungry. I wrap my power around the youngling, enveloping it in my protective aura. The minds retreat, respecting my claim.

It begins to toddle along the path that my breeze still dances along. The flight of leaves fascinates it, and I feel its amusement through the interweaving of our auras. As we make our way through the forest its curiosity grows stronger. It begins to grab at the swirling foliage, clumsily at first but growing in accuracy as I remain wrapped around it.

I hum in appreciation. This youngling is strong, receptive. It's almost certain to become a Disciple of the Air. No, it _will_ become a Disciple, I will make sure of it. I swirl more of myself through its aura, weaving some of my essence into the dormant magic, infusing the youngling with Air.

We emerge onto a road, and I begin to retreat. I pause, the feeling of fearlossconfusion pulling at my essence. A zephyr twists into my knowledge, bringing whispers that the nearest collection of barriers-of-wind is still some distance, and no Minds are between us and it. The youngling will most surely fall prey to a hungry mind long before it reaches the safety of the barriers.

I loosen my grasp on the youngling's aura, but continue to swirl around it. I dance in the currents, twisting almost imperceptibly around the youngling as it begins to toddle towards the barriers-of-wind. Sharp gusts slap at approaching minds, warning them to find other prey, not protected by me.

My winds tell me of approaching Minds, their physical forms imposing and tasting of metal and leather. The youngling burbles happily as it sees them, and it barely notices as I withdraw my essence from it completely. I let myself disperse, as the youngling is swept into the arms of the lead Mind with a smile.

A breeze brushes against me briefly, bringing the image of the youngling waving at my retreating self, its eyes fixed on the core of my being.

Oh yes, that will _definitely_ be a strong Disciple once it is grown.


End file.
